


A UNTRADITIONAL CHRISTMAS

by blackillya



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Dick Grayson returns to Wayne Manor





	A UNTRADITIONAL CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was started by my friends, and me, on May 6, 1996 at 5:49pm. I am finally getting back to it, after all these years, to finish it

TITLE: A UNTRADITIONAL CHRISTMAS  
AUTHORS: Jatona Walker and two friends  
FANDOM: Batman  
PAIRING: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson  
GENRE: Pre-slash  
SUMMARY: Dick Grayson returns to Wayne Manor

A/N: This was started by my friends, and me, on May 6, 1996 at 5:49pm. I am finally getting back to it, after all these years, to finish it

He couldn’t remember when the forest at night had stopped being so frightening. He wasn’t a city kid raised in the concrete jungle. In truth, his ‘home’ had been a circus wagon, tents, performances, the roar of the crowd as he and his family – The Flying Graysons…. Then came that tragic day he met billionaire Bruce Wayne.

The night spooks went away years ago, replaced by the comforting veil of night. The distracting colors of the day muted to simpler black and white with scatterings of grays.

His knee just missed kissing the road as he leaned into a series of winding curves that made up the last few miles of the private road he had so often traveled the road in his years with Bruce, he caught glimpses of the manor house.

As he rounded the last curve, and stopped before the huge gates, there were butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the manor house.

Wayne Manor stood on a high hill outside Gotham City. It dominated the area in an almost menacing, gothic way. 

A sense of dread gripped him. It was as if the house knew that his coming would cause serious changes and it wasn’t happy about it. 

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he pushed the red button on his watch. Instantly the gates opened, and he drove the final distance to the manor and his ‘family’ – a family he’d been arguing with for three years, and, only just recently, came to terms with the reasons.

He had just parked his motorcycle in front of the door, it opened to reveal the eloquent figure of Alfred Pennyworth. “Master Dick, you should have let us know you were coming home,”, he chided.

“I didn’t know I was coming until I got here”, Dick Grayson responded in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Regarding the young man who was as familiar to him as the Master of the House, Alfred ignored the sarcasm. “Indeed. It’s a good thing I set an extra place and readied your room, isn’t it,” he replied, his tone held a trace of smugness.

Dick shook his head and tried not to smile. “I always suspected you were either omnipotent or clairvoyant.”

“I am only clairvoyant when it comes to two people,”, Alfred said, his tone held humor. “Need I explain?”

The twinkle in the older man’s eyes wasn’t lost on Dick as he followed Pennyworth threw a familiar passage way into the Great Hall. 

In the center stood a twenty-foot-high Douglas Fir bedecked with an abundance of doodads that would rival The Presidential Christmas Tree. 

“I see you cut back on the decorations this year, and the tree is smaller,” Dick observed.

“Since the Master isn’t entertaining this year, he decided there was no need to make a fuss. If I might ask, Master Dick, would you like to rest a while before dining with Master Bruce?”  
Dick suddenly felt nervous, just like he did before the family performed. “Where is Bruce?”

Alfred shook his head, sadly. “My word, Master Dick, you should not stay away so long. You know how reflective he gets this time of year”, he replied, his tone was that of a Professor childing a student.

Dick snapped his fingers as realization dawned. “The library. Of course. Thanks Alfred.” The older man nodded and turned to leave. “As for dinner and resting”, Dick continued, “we’ll see if I’m still welcome after our talk.”

Dick embraced Alfred for a moment. He knew displays of affection made the old butler feel awkward, but it was the holidays, and Alfred was the closest thing to a grandfather he’d ever had.

In return Alfred took his coat and, with a sly smile, went on his way.

The ‘smile’ was not lost on Dick. He knew the old fox as up to something; but, decided to remain silent, for now. 

As the older man disappeared through a side door, Dick Grayson, headed for the library and whatever fate awaited him.


End file.
